Close to You
by atenademon00
Summary: Two shot. Sasuke and Sakura are getting married and Naruto can't believe that everything between him and his raven ended. Should he go to the wedding or should he stay away from Sasuke? But what will happen if he goes?
1. Chapter 1

Close to you

The glittering sunlight made its way through the curtains of the dark, messy room. Inside the room, the blonde jerked his head towards the direction of the window and stared at it blankly.

"Morning already." he said and wiped the tears that were flooding his whiskered cheeks. He rose from the ground and looked around the room. It was very messy, ripped books or scrolls were scaterred all over the floor, dirty laundry had been thrown everywhere and many opened but not even touched ramen cups were sitting on his bed. An overall stench coming from the unwashed clothes or even the food which went bad filled the room. Shakily he made a few steps and for the tousandth time those weeks he gazed at the phone, waiting for a call.

_I can't sleep at night_

_Starin' at the phone_

_Knowin' you are not alone_

A call to change his day. But it never came and not even now. He turned his gaze away but a thing caught his attention and he looked at the phone again. It was an envelope next to it.

He made his way through the stuff which was on the ground, sometimes tripping over them and stretched his arm. He caught and the perfume which it was emanating filled his nostrils. He felt the softness of the paper at touch and thought about opened it.

He knew what was inside that envelope, but he wanted to read it again, he wanted to be sure that he wasn't imagining. He wanted to see, and to feel those words until he would catch the meaning of them. He just wanted to release himself from the doubt.

_**Sasuke & Sakura**_

_She is right there by your side_

_I'm tryin' just to hide_

_All the things I feel inside_

_**Sasuke and Sakura have chosen Saturday, the twenty-seventh of May to be married for time and eternity at the-**_

The rest wasn't important, he just stared at the two names wich were on the top of the letter. Sasuke and Sakura. His ex crush and ex lover were getting married. Today.

He started to shake and the letter fell from between the tips of his fingers. It was true, the love of his life was getting married that day. He couldn't believe it. It felt like that yesterday were together without a care in the world only thinking about themselves being together but now... Now he was getting married with Sakura. The pink haired girl which never gave up on her childhood crush.

He felt another stream of tears coming. But he let them come, it wasn't something strange, he cried non-stop these last weeks. He kept himself locked in his apartment not letting anyone in and cried until he would fell asleep and when he would get up he would start doing the same thing over and over again. He just couldn't understand. What happened with their happiness?

They were happy together, Naruto even made him smile like he never did before. Naruto even took him from his cold, antisocial state. In other words he changed his life as he did the same to Naruto.

But the others wouldn't allow it. The last survivor of the respectable Uchiha clan didn't have to be a faggot and think only about his sexual experiences with the demon fox. He would first think about the resurrection of the great Uchiha clan. Some of them said that the demon container forced the raven to be with him. But they were wrong. Terribly wrong. Even the Hokage restricted them to see each other and ordered that Sasuke should get married with Sakura.

Naruto shrugged, the villagers were right. Why would Sasuke be with someone like him? Everyone in the village hated him for what was lying inside him. All his life they did. Why would now be different? For everything he had said and done, he had been blamed. For everything.

He wiped the tears which poured down his cheeks and looked at his bed. There was a suit, a clean one. Iruka brought it yesterday for Naruto thinking that maybe he would come to the wedding after all. Naruto tried to keep him out of his apartment but even he knew that he couldn't keep his former sensei away. The teacher cared for him as his own son and was the only one who didn't blame him for what happened. He tried uncountable times to assure him that everything would be fine but he even lied to himself saying that.

"I should go, right?" he asked after a sniff. "They are my teammates after all." he said and wiped the tears away with a sly smile.

Even if he was hated right now, he still wanted to see his two best friends getting married. He still wanted to be beside them when they would swear love to each other.

He trembled. Love. He felt something like that, didn't he? He rose his right hand and put it at his chest. He felt the fast beats of the heart. Yes, he did, and he still does.

Everything was perfect, the guests, the music, the food and also the decorations. The wedding was running according plan without a slightest detail of bad. Sasuke was at the entrance greeting the guests, he put his smiling mask on but deep inside him he was wishing that everything would end or even better, if everything would stop right then. He stared at the woman next to him who was laughing with a blonde female.

How did he get with her after all?

He asked himself many times that.

Oh, yes, it was because of the Hokage who forced him to take the pink haired in marriage. He moved his gaze frowning and scanned the area searching for a certain person. It was strange that he wasn't there. He sighed. Of course it wasn't! After all the things he did to the blonde how could he even face him? How could he even stare in his blue eyes and talk to him?

He walked away and let his now spouse to take care of the guests. He went directly to the bar and ordered a double martini. He needed something to drink, or he would find himself ruining everything. He stared blankly at the people who were dancing, eating or talking. Why were they happy? He drank the whole glass in one swallow.

Of course they were, they made Naruto's life miserable than ever and broke them apart from their happiness of being together.

"Another one." he ordered and the barman nodded. He turned around and stared at the bride. She had an expensive white dress with pink flowers scattered here and there. He frowned. From now on, the only color he would see is pink.

A smile crossed his lips as his thoughts went directly to another color. Orange. He smirked. Only seeing it his senses would go wild and he would find himself thinking at his usuratonkachi(1). The moments which they shared together and the feelings which the blonde made him feel would rush through his mind continuously. He hung his head backwards staring at the ceiling. Even the ceiling seemed orange right now.

"Your drink, teme(2)." a voice said and Sasuke snapped out of his thought. He took the glass and when he was about to take a sip, he stopped and turned around slowly. Black eyes met blue and Sasuke stared at him shocked. The blonde in front of him had his well known wide grin and Sasuke felt mesmerized by it.

_I can sense the chemistry_

_When you're standin' close to me_

_I feel like a ship that's lost at sea_

Sasuke checked him out and saw that he was wearing a dark blue suit, white shirt and black tie. He looked great, Sasuke admit it.

"Hey, urusatonkachi." Sasuke said and took a sip from his drink eyeing the blonde.

Naruto didn't seem offended and made a step closer still smiling. Sasuke knew Naruto very well, and that smile wasn't a true one, he was using it to hide his feelings. Without expecting it, Naruto patted him on the shoulder.

"Congratulations, teme." he said and let his arm down. "You deserve it." he said.

Sasuke let the glass on the counter and stared at Naruto. God, he wanted to jump on him and hug him tight. He missed the blonde these past few weeks but he could feel all the stares which were coming from the tables. Naruto backed away a little.

"Thanks." he said and made a pause. "For coming." he added. Naruto's smile grew wider.

"No problem. I wouldn't miss it for nothing." he said.

_It's gettin' harder to ignore_

_It's not like anything before_

_I know it's crazy baby but I want more_

"Sasuke, there you were! You left me alo-" a voice stopped and the two men turned towards its direction. "Oh, hello Naruto-kun." Sakura said. Naruto rose an eyebrow at the honorific which Sakura used, probably for the first time in her life.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." he grinned. "As I told even Sasuke, congratulations." he said. Sakura stared confused at his smiling face. She bit her lower lip, there was tension between them. She could feel it.

"Thanks, Naruto." she said and turned to Sasuke who was staring at the blonde. "Sasuke, we still have to greet the guests, I can't do that by myself." she said.

_I wish I could be close to you_

_And feel your every move_

_Never meant to feel this way_

_Maybe you would come around one day_

Sasuke didn't seem to want to move from that spot as his eyes were still blocked on the blonde's.

"Teme, you should go. The guests are waiting." Naruto said and turned around not taking a glance.

Sasuke tried to say something but the woman already grabbed him by the arm and pulled him away from the bar and away from the blonde. He watched as Naruto disappeared around a corner.

Sighing, Naruto walked away and went straight towards the bathroom, the suit was killing him and all the smiling was giving him a headache. Pushing the door he entered it and went straight towards the sink.

He leaned over it and turned the water on. Maybe coming at the wedding wasn't such a good idea after all. He restrained himself a few minutes ago to jump on the raven and hell, it was hard. Naruto gathered cold water in his hands and splashed his face releasing himself from all the tension. What would he do? He couldn't stay there with the raven in the same room. It felt wrong.

Taking another deep sigh and turning the water off he rose his head and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Water was dripping down from blonde locks and he could see red eyes from all that crying. Who was that person? Him?

_I wish I could be close to you_

_To feel your every touch_

_Cause the sky won't heal the way I feel_

_Heaven knows I've wanted it so much_

_(Wanted it so much)_

He couldn't be him, the old Naruto wouldn't have cried, he would have only smiled and say that everything was ok, a thing which he would believe. But who was he lying to? Nothing, absolutely nothing was ok. Why was he even pushing himself on seeing the Uchiha? Nothing good would came from that thing. He shook his head, he still loved that damned Uchiha. Even if he hated him for what he done when he broke up with him. He leaned his head down.

_I've wished that_

_I could be_

_So close to you_

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll come back soon." a voice said from behind the door but Naruto was deep in thought to notice it, hell, he wouldn't even care who it was. The door opened and a tall figure entered closing the door. "Naruto? Is that you?" Sasuke asked and Naruto snapped out of thoughts. He turned towards the raven and put his usual smile.

"Um... yeah. I should go." he said and walked towards the door. "Thanks for the invitation but I have to go home." he said and was about to press the handle of the door until a grip around his arm stopped him. He turned around slowly and stared at th Uchiha who was very close to him. He shuddered, their faces were only milimeters apart.

_I'm the one to blame_

_Tryin' to explain_

_But I will cause myself such pain_

"I'm sorry." he whispered. "For...everything. I just..." he stopped. He leaned forward and caught the blonde's lips in to a deep, passionate kiss. Naruto tried to get out of the grip but Sasuke was holding him tight. He tried to back away but the feeling which went through his body was too great and soon he found himself responding to the kiss and moving his hands on Sasuke's back. Sasuke went further and with the tip of his tongue he touched his upper lip asking for entrance. Without a hesitation, Naruto gave it gladly and their tongues started to explore each other's mouths. Their bodies pressed hard against each other with Naruto leaning over the sink and Sasuke coming on top of him.

"Sa...suke." Naruto moaned as they kissed each other hard. Sasuke's hand made his way down at the bottom of Naruto's shirt and tried to open the notches. At that moment, Naruto's eyes went wide and pushed with all his force Sasuke away from him. "No, go away, it's wrong!" he said and tried to open the door but the raven stopped him.

"Naruto, I love you, please stay." Sasuke said. Naruto stared with shock at him.

"No, you don't! Please let me go, now!" he said but the raven didn't move from the door.

_Your heart is occupied_

_I'm tryin' to turn the time_

_But time was never on my side_

"Please listen to what I have to say." he said. Naruto felt rage coming to him and restrained himself from hitting him.

"I don't want to listen to anything. You should go and take care of your wedding. You should move on with your life." he said. "With Sakura." he added.

"But I care and lov-" he tried to say.

"No. Your only care now is the clan's resurrection. Please, move one and forget about the past and about us. The villagers expect great things from you and instead they expect nothing but destruction from me. We can't be together, don't you understand?"

_I can sense the chemistry_

_When you're standin' close to me_

_I feel like a ship that's lost at sea_

"I need you." the Uchiha tried to say. Naruto took a deep sigh and put his right hand on the raven's shoulder.

"No, you don't. I will bring you only sadness and you'll be hated by the village and I can't allow that. I can't allow you to be treated the way I am for me. I love you too much for that." he sighed.

_It's gettin' harder to ignore_

_It's not like anything before_

_I know it's crazy baby but I want more_

"We shouldn't care about the others. We were happy then and we still can be." he said.

"But what about the clan? You are the last one. You can't let it extinct because of me."

"We can find a way. There always are." he blurted out. Naruto shook his head, he felt tears coming but kept them from falling.

"No. There isn't any only this one." he said and turned his gaze at him. "You must move on with your own life, I will try to do the same. But I admit that those moments spent together are precious to me and I will never forget about them." he said. Sasuke tried to say something else but Naruto stopped him.

"I helped you with your ambition. I was there and aided you when you fought Itachi. We defeated him together. And now I'm asking you as a reward to move on. We'll remain only friends, nothing more. Please make this promise. For you and for me." he said.

Sasuke listened to his words carefully. He leaned his head forward, he never saw this part of Naruto before. He couldn't understand what made him like this. He wanted to be with him, he didn't care about his clan. He just wanted to be happy and to make Naruto happy.

_I wana to feel your every touch_

_I wana be so close to you_

_I want you to feel this way_

_Feel this way_

_Feel the way I do_

"I can't promise you something like this." he said.

"I'm asking, even begging you to do this." Naruto said. "Just...accept. Please. I suffered too much and I don't to go through it again." he said.

_Close to you_

Sasuke rose his head shocked at him. How could he not see that indeed the blonde suffered because of him? It was his fault that the blonde wasn't the cheerful one before. His fault.

"Please. For me."

"O-Ok." he murmured and stepped away from the door. Naruto sent him a look and opened the door. When he was about to take a step, the raven rose his head. "But I will never give up on you." he said. Naruto stopped but didn't turn to him.

"Neither do I." he said and continued to walk away. With each step he made he felt his heart sink, he had to do this. He had to let him feel happiness and respect coming from the others. Things which he will never feel.


	2. Chapter 2

I know Tsunade is kind of OOC in this chapter, sorry for that but I had to ^^;

Sorry my love

This is for the happy end suckers out there, including me! But the others which aren't there's still chapter one. xD

Spots of dark blue and yellow flashed through the people which were on the dance floor dancing. Some of them stopped and scolded the blonde for his bad behaviour of colliding into people and not saying sorry.

Naruto couldn't care less, he just wanted to get away from the building, from all those people, from that party and from... Sasuke. The tears he kept from falling in the bathroom flooded his cheeks making his vision rather blurry and making him not able to see the way out like he should. He heard voices calling after him, but he just kept running towards the exit. He couldn't realise whose voices were but he knew that if he would leave, he would get away from them.

His lips were still burning from the kiss which they shared in the bathroom. Instinctively he rose a hand and brushed it against them, many thoughts crossing his mind. How could he be so stupid? How could he let this happen? Why did he came in the first place after all? Suddenly outraged, he sped up his pace towards the exit.

_Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes_

_Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes_

He told himself that he wanted only to attend to his friend's wedding but a part of him, told different. It told that he came to see his love. He gulped, it couldn't be like that, from the beginning he told himself that he would just stay a little, congratulate them and then leave. But his plan had been ruined since the very moment when Sasuke entered the bathroom and started to kiss him passionately.

Naruto shook his head in annoyance and brushed a hand for the first time over his tears. He felt like he was running for hours now, where was that damned exit?

Sasuke stood in front of the door staring at it blankly. The blonde just left a few moments ago through it but he just stared, many thoughts crossing his mind. He couldn't stop thinking at the face devoured by pain of Naruto's. He had never seen Naruto like that before, never.

Suddenly, letting out a growl of discomfort he threw himself at the wall next to the door and punched it. Hard. When he retrieved his hand, there was already a hole in the wall and pieces of brownstones fell on the floor shattering in smaller pieces. He started to pant and his red eyes gazed with rage at his hand.

He would never be able to let go of Naruto. He loved him too much, and also he bbelonged /bto him since the very day they swore to each other that no one would interfere between them and that they would belong to each other. Naruto was his and he was Naruto's. No one could change that.

_I'm sorry it took me so long_

_I'm sorry it took me so long (to come around)_

_I'm sorry it took me so long (to come around)_

He shook his fist, which had a cut and crimson liquir started to pour down his hand, slowly staining the sleeve of the white shirt which he was wearing. He couldn't care less what was happening to the shirt. At the moment his feelings were mixted. The ones of love for Naruto with the ones of hate for the villagers and for all the people who opposed his and Naruto's relationship.

Everything what Naruto said earlier echoed in his head uncountable times. Live with Sakura, resurrection, Uchiha, only friends, that meant that the happiness which he felt for the first time since the massacre of his family would disappear along with this marriage and break-up with Naruto. Would he let this thing happen? Would he sacrifice his happiness for the clan? He shook his head, not for the clan, the villagers and the ninja's of Konoha demanded vigourously the marriage. Nowhere was written that Sasuke had to marry Sakura and resurrect it. The villagers just wanted to be seen in the eyes of the other villages with pride that they still had some remainings of the great Uchiha clan.

God, how much he wished that he would go after Naruto and leave with him, but the Uchiha pride kept him from doing this, he wouldn't look good in the eyes of his ancestors. But even if he would do that, Naruto told him clearly that he didn't want to have anything to do with him anymore. Just friends. Sasuke would go through that? He wasn't even sure if Naruto could do this. But maybe he should let go, maybe it was better for him and for Naruto after all. Since he could remember the villagers hated Naruto even more when they found out that the two of them had a more intimate relationship that the one of friends or rivals. Yes, it was better for Naruto.

Sasuke rose his head sighing and straightened, his red eyes fading back to black, then with slow moves he went towards the door and left the bathroom. If it was for the sake of Naruto, he would do it.

_So pace the stairs to your apartment_

_Like it's where you wanna be_

_(where you wanna be)_

_It's where you wanna be_

_(where you wanna be)_

Naruto was hurrying towards the wide open doors. Just a few more steps and he will be able to breathe fresh air and he will be free of anything which contained the name Uchiha. Right when he was about to step outside, the lights went off and Naruto stopped thinking that probably something went wrong. He stared around but his sight was only covered with darkness. he could hear that the other guests were not letting out sounds of panic or fear, they were just whistling and clapping waiting for something.

He stared dumbfounded at the pitch black but right then he heard something from his right and something collided into him.

"Sorry sir." a voice whispered and Naruto heard something with wheels being pulled. He was about to turn around around but right then a light turned on in the middle of the room and Naruto could see the 7 stores cake which had small fireworks attached to each level, letting out multi-colored sparkles. A song started to play, and everybody started to sing. It was beautiful Naruto admit it, and right then his eyes fell on Sakura and on her white-pink dress, which was cheering and clapping at the sight of that magnificent cake. He could see that she was very happy.

He was about to turn around but then, another face came into his view and he saw how Sasuke was approaching the huge cake. Naruto's heart ached seeing him there and his breath stopped for a moment.

Sasuke had an expressionless face and was only staring at Sakura which was emanating energy and singing happily the lyrics of the song. He was hiding his bloody right hand at his back and stared around. The fireworks lighted enough the room and Sasuke could see the faces of everybody. But he threw the thought of Naruto being there at that moment. Sasuke was sure, that the blonde left right towards his house. He didn't have any reason to attend at the wedding anymore.

_Your famous last words started once your fingers hit the snooze_

_Just nine more minutes, please.._

_(And they) They all know where to find me_

_Every word that I said, what a big mistake_

_It's the words you left out, That's keeping me away_

Naruto just stood there speechless, his eyes never leaving Sasuke. He wanted so much at that moment to keep his promise and stay away from Sasuke but something was keeping him there, not letting him go out through the door which was right behind him. He could feel the wind which was blowing outside and a small chill traced his body making him shiver.

The song last a few more moments and then the sparkles stopped. Everyone clapped and whistled cheerfully at the amasing show then the real light had been switched on. Sasuke sighed, he was glad that the song finally ended. It was too annoying for him not to mention that he had to listen to Sakura singing it too. Tsunade appeared from their left smiling and holding a knife.

"You should cut the cake." she said and lend it to them. Sakura grabbed it quickly and went straight at the cake.

"Come Sasuke-kun, let's cut our cake." she smiled cheerfully. "Which one of them do you think we should cut?" she asked.

"How about none?" he mumbled from behind her.

"What? I couldn't hear."

Sasuke rolled over his eyes then seeing the insisting gazes of Tsunade he made a few steps and arrived right next to Sakura. He put his hand over hers, which was holding the knife and rose it.

"The fourth one." he sighed. Sakura nodded smiling and both of them stretched their hands to cut it.

In the distance, Naruto watched everything and his heart reached his throat not letting him breathe. He stared only at the movement of Sasuke rising the knife towards the cake from the fourth level.

Sasuke gripped the knife along with Sakura's hand and was about to make a slice through it when his eyes darted from the cake at the blonde spot in the distance. His movement stopped in mid air and his eyes went wide open as he looked at Naruto.

_Well I will never make another promise (without you)_

_I will never make another promise (with you in mind)_

The blonde didn't notice that Sasuke saw him, leaning his head down he turned around slowly and started to walk step by step towards the exit. It was over, he could feel it.

Sakura tried to push the knife to slice the cake but Sasuke's strength of holding it in air couldn't be neglected and Sakura felt how her hand was getting numb.

Sasuke watched how Naruto was walking towards the exit in slow movements. Time seemed to pass slowly as Naruto made each step. The raven let out a huge breath that he forgot that he was holding, his heart beating faster just watching the blonde walk away.

Then, Sasuke realised one thing. He rose his head and straightened. He was an b Uchiha/b, Uchiha's always received what they wanted, always got what they desired and always did what they felt like doing. No one could demand them and give them orders.

Sasuke gripped the knife tighter and pulled it away from the cake. He is an Uchiha, and he will act like a real one. The dobe was his and he would always be no matter who would say the opposite thing. He knew what to do now. He knew it all too well.

"Sasuke-kun, what's wrong? Why-" Sakura tried to ask but Sasuke let go of her hand and started to walk away from her and the cake. People started to talk loudly and asked what was going on, what was he doing.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?" Tsunade asked, her voice echoing in the large room. Sasuke stared at the doors through which Naruto had left, he had to hurry or he would lose him. "Sasuke." Tsunade called again.

"I'm leaving." Sasuke said loudly. Everyone gasped at his words. Sakura even let go of the knife which fell on the floor with loud cling and stared at him with teary eyes.

"You're not leaving. You made an oath to resurrect the Uchiha clan." Tsuande said.

Sasuke didn't listen anymore, he started to walk fast towards the exit. He made also an oath to the dobe that he will be forever with him.

He knew that everyone was looking at him shocked but he didn't care. Every single person from that room hurt his blonde and even him by separating them.

"I don't give a fuck about the clan." he yelled loudly and in an instant he disappeared through the doors.

Naruto sped up his pace outside the building. Rain was pouring hard, as if the sky was crying along with him, for the pain from his soul. Distant thuders were rumbling in the distance and some lightning would cover the sky, but he wouldn't care. He was already soaking wet but it didn't matter to him.

"That's it... It's over. Move on!" he kept murmuring this to him. He wasn't ready for this, he wasn't ready for a life without Sasuke. His steps were guiding him towards his apartment, he had a little more. A warm home but empty was waiting for him, with no soul, with nothing. He would prefer laying in a bed but with Sasuke in it.

_I'm sorry it took me so long_

_I'm sorry it took me so long (to come around)_

_I'm sorry it took me so long (to come around)_

He was devastated, his every sense had been anaesthetized, he couldn't feel anything right now, not the cold which reached his bones, not the rain drops which were whipping his face not even the shoes filled with water but one thing he could do was hear...

Something or someone was calling in the distance. Naruto couldn't hear it very well but decided to continue his journey towards home, and towards a bed where he would sleep and cry. Where he would release himself from everything.

"Naruto!"

This time, Naruto heard it clearly, the voice which called him was very familiar and he found himself surprised at this. Suddenly he stopped from his run and turned around.

The rain which was pouring made it hard for him to see through it but he could hear the voice calling him in the distance. His heart started to beat faster as he realised whose voice was.

"No this is wrong. He cannot be here. He is at the wedding with-" Naruto stopped as his eyes fell on the person who landed in front of him a few meteres away. He saw Sasuke panting hard, water dripping from his long raven locks and his face holding so many emotions.

"Naruto." Sasuke tried to say and made a few steps towards him.

_Well there's a secret I've been perfecting,_

_I swore I wouldn't but you let me_

_I'm comfortably confused_

_(and you...) You've gotten so removed_

Naruto started to breathe hard, Sasuke left the wedding to come after him? What was all the meaning of this?

"Sasuke what are you doing here? You should have stayed at the wedding." Naruto yelled through the hard blow of the wind. Sasuke didn't say anything and walked towards the blonde until he reached in front of him and their bodies were only centimeters apart.

"No. I should have stayed with you from the beginning, Naruto." Sasuke said and rose his hands caressing Naruto's cheeks. "I want only to be with you, Naruto. Only with you." he said. Naruto turned his gaze away from Sasuke biting his lip.

"But I told you about our promise. We should remain only friends Sasuke. Your clan's resurrection is more important than this relationship." Naruto said. Sasuke let out a deep sigh and forced Naruto to look at him. He didn't spoke until their eyes met.

You know I, I could take the place of those pills

_Ocean blue, paint it white_

_Now who ya gonna call tonight?_

"Do you think I would still be standing here if I cared about my clan?" Sasuke whispered. "Do you think I would still be doing all of this if I wanted to resurrect the clan?" he asked and pulled Naruto in his arms hugging him tight at his chest. "I don't care about the clan."

Naruto wide his eyes open at this, not believeing what was happening at that moment.

"Naruto, I love you and I will always will. Never ask me to let go of you." Sasuke whispered in his ear hugging him tighter. "I'll die if I will do such thing."

_We paint our sins on the ceiling_

_I keep them glued to my chest_

_It keeps me close like a promise kept_

_(Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yeah)_

"Sasuke..." Naruto started and his tears got mixed in the drops of the rain as he started to cry really hard. Naruto wrapped his hands around Sasuke even more, listening to his fast heart beats. "I love you so much, Sasuke." he said and sobbed at his chest.

"I know, dobe." Sasuke said in a slight smirk even if the drops which covered his face made it seem that he was also crying.

"Promise me that you'll never leave me again." Naruto cried.

"Never. I will always be with you no matter what." Sasuke said and kissed Naruto's forehead.

They stood in each other's arms, with the rain still falling hard from the grey sky on them. They didn't care if they would get cold, it only mattered that they were together.

_If I talk in my sleep, will you just keep trying? (We paint our sins on the ceiling),_

_I'll give it up, if you just keep trying (Well I keep them glued to my chest),_

_If I talk in my sleep, if I talk in my sleep, it's gone (It keeps me close like a promise kept)._

_(Say yes, say yes, say yes, say yes)_

Then, suddenly, the clouds scattered and the sun lightened their faces giving them a warm feeling but not as warm as the one which they were sharing. They broke the hug and stared in each other's eyes, eyes which were filled with promises and many words of love. Naruto grabbed Sasuke's right bloody hand and wrapped it in his jacket.

Then Sasuke pulled him into a long strong kiss, both devouring each other's mouths with passion. None ever wanting to let go of the other.

After they broke the kiss, they grabbed each other's hand tightly and stared at the village. They knew that they were ready to fight together now for their belief, for their desire, and... for their love. They will be together no matter what will lie ahead of them.

_So pace the stairs to your apartment_

_(will you stop me, I just wanna know)_

_Like its where you wanna be_

_(will you stop me, I just wanna know)_

_Where you wanna be_


End file.
